


【团酷】架空短篇合集

by hyydxcj



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyydxcj/pseuds/hyydxcj
Summary: 只有《半兽》有未成年因素。这个系列都偏温馨，甜。但是因为黄段子和擦边球被老福特屏到一篇不剩……
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

小姐与流氓（短篇完结、暖色调、无虐）  
主要内容：警员设定，扫黄组X扫黄组，当钓鱼执法遇上钓鱼执法的尴尬故事

警员酷拉皮卡，现在正在怀疑人生。  
“当初为什么不听劝呢？现在后悔也来不及了…”  
酷拉皮卡站在街边的路灯下，只套了黑色丝袜的双腿裸露在堪堪能包住臀部的制服裙外。他在寒风的吹拂下冻得瑟瑟发抖，假发套也变得有些凌乱。要知道现在可是年末，晚间十一点的气温已经相当低了。  
“这么看来，那些站街小姐也挺不容易的。娼妓也倒像个需要耐力和技巧的专业工种啊…”如此想罢，金发青年愈发在心底打退堂鼓了。和今天下午孤注一掷的豪迈气魄截然相反，等到正式上场时，酷拉皮卡才发现自己压根就没准备好。他已经站了整整半个小时了，期间，曾有有几个男人把车子停到他身边，甚至还拉下了车窗。青年知道自己的“资质”不成问题，就是太“害羞”、太过于自尊。每每车上的人用那种极下流的目光看着自己时，先前准备好的潜台词就通通抛到了九霄云外。酷拉皮卡一句话也讲不出来，只能尴尬地目送那些潜在的嫖客骂骂咧咧地离开。  
在街道的另一边，同样陪着青年在等的是窟卢塔区的其他警员。雷欧力正无聊地趴在驾驶室里打瞌睡，坐在他身边的奇犽也好不到哪里去。新上任的小杰倒还算积极，此刻正趴在后车窗上兴奋地朝着酷拉皮卡对口型。  
“加油！！组长！”小杰“喊”道。  
“不行!绝对不能让新人失望!”受到鼓舞的金发青年立刻又来了精神，“只要再有机会，多羞耻也要问出来，无论如何也必须问出来……”  
好在现实没有再给他反悔的时间，酷拉皮卡刚下定决心不久，一辆黑色的轿车就停在了他的身边。车窗缓缓摇下来，却只露出一拳宽的距离。里面的人可以看清外面，而外面的人却看不进里面，真的像极了夜场选小姐用的“金鱼缸”。  
“先生要点餐吗？套餐三百！快餐八十！”（不懂的看结尾注释）  
金发青年心一横就把那台词吼出来了，眼睛直勾勾地盯着车窗，一脸“凶神恶煞”的样子，不知道的还以为他在打劫。似乎被这阵势吓到，车内久久没有回音。  
“嗯…这可是新货呢，先生。”酷拉皮卡以为对方嫌贵，遂小心翼翼地提醒对方自己是个雏。即便是演戏，要他降价也是不可能的。女装什么的已经够丢人了，要是被同伴知道自己被贱价处理，他以后就不用在窟卢塔抬头了。  
“套餐。”嫖客这样说，紧接着就是车门锁打开的咔哒声。终于得到回应的酷拉皮卡如获大赦，想都没想便从后排坐了进去。至于这男人的嗓音有些耳熟的状况，自然也没有放到心上。  
车子发动了。几乎在同时，载着窟卢塔区警员的那辆小面包也在小杰的催促下紧跟了上去。钓鱼执法计划在照常进行，至少从表面上看起来是那样的。酷拉皮卡下意识地拉了拉自己的袖口，信号发射器就藏在那里，只要对方“坐实”，他就会立刻通知同伴来抓现行。现在，他们正赶往案发地点，这恰是行动计划中最磨人、最尴尬的部分。  
车载空调的暖风吹在腿上，过大的温差让金发青年感到骨痛。酷拉皮卡垂着脑袋不敢抬头看对方，他既不会开黄腔也不会调情，只默默地用手揉着膝盖，双颊也因为尴尬和局促憋得通红。  
该说些什么呢？今晚上月色真好？不对，出来卖还装什么高雅。说“我很期待与你做爱”，再夸他长得帅？意图好明显啊，完全讲不出口的感觉…太谄媚了吧……雷欧力昨天教过一个笑话，是什么来着……  
“不用紧张，我是不会为难你的。”像是察觉到了对方内心的惶恐与不安，还未等酷拉皮卡想起那则黄段子的内容，男人率先搭话了。“我喜欢用温柔的方式”他这样说，声音听上去平和又充满磁性，显然是个老道的情场高手。车子在路口处停下来，在等红灯的空当，风度翩翩的绅士为他的公主递上了大衣，并很贴心地替他搭在了裸露的双腿上。  
“麻烦你了，先生…”金发青年慌忙道谢，被这突如其来的殷勤弄得不知所措。在酷拉皮卡伸手去接衣服的时候，一沓折叠好的纸币被顺势推到了掌心，沉甸甸的重量竟让他一时反应不出。在呆愣了两三秒钟后，青年弄明白了，那是今晚上的费用，包括远超于已定价格的小费。  
“你完全可以更加珍视自己一点，小姐。至少在我眼里，你真的非常漂亮。”  
“……”  
这家伙未免也太能撩了！！！被这一波秀操作闪瞎了的酷拉皮卡忍不住在脑内吐槽，他甚至可以肯定，要是自己真是个女人估计会立马脱光了献身吧，不给钱都乐意的那种！还让不让单身狗活了，这么会撩的家伙要是再够帅……  
不管长成什么样，嫖了就是嫖了。金发青年本来对男人的长相没有什么太大的兴趣，现在却忍不住想要仔细看看。“如果长得帅，就在抓捕的时候趁机挠花他的脸”，带着这样略显幼稚的恶劣想法，他抬头换着方位的瞧后视镜，对方已经回身开车了，正坐在男人身后的酷拉皮卡只能试着用这种方法。好在几番努力后，他最终找准了角度，看到了对方颇为完整的侧脸……  
糟了，是心肌梗塞的感觉。  
那一刻，酷拉皮卡激动得想死，甚至恨不得自己是个瞎子。他看到了什么？！想上他的竟然是流星街区的组长库洛洛！！！他的老领导，这辈子都没法和解的死对头。  
“你想做什么，小姐？埋怨我招待不周喽。”库洛洛发话了，及时拦住了想要跳车逃亡的青年。  
“没有…”闻言，酷拉皮卡蹭得一下把手收了回来。担心被对方认出，她的声音瞬间娘化了好几个度，“我怎么敢…” 好一副楚楚可怜的弱女子形象，比以往任何一次排练都要成功。  
“那就好，我还以为是自己的魅力不够。” 金发青年看见库洛洛笑了，惊出了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“从刚才就想提醒你了，小姐。那动作真的很危险……”  
车门又落了锁。酷拉皮卡听见“咔哒”一声，自己心底那根燃着希望之火的烛线也随之“咔哒”一下剪掉了。他还是太幼稚，通过后视镜暗中观察这种事，库洛洛自然也会想得到。  
“不对！我不是来钓鱼执法的吗？现在鱼上钩了，我为什么要跑！”被迫留在车内的青年终于开始静心思考了。尽管在库洛洛面前女装这事有点丢人，但再等一会，身为一名人民警察的他因为嫖娼被抓起来才是真正的丢人吧？自己根本就没有什么理由抬不起头来啊。  
“好，这次一定要成功。把这个烦人的家伙彻底拉下水！”  
如此想罢，酷拉皮卡又重新获得了信心，脸上的表情已经带着些功成之后的洋洋得意。这些微妙的变化自然也被正在开车的家伙暗自收入眼底。  
“你有点可爱。”男人显然还不知道对方在算计他。事实上，金发青年的伪装技术确实高超，他压根就没有认出对方是谁，只觉得有一点相似罢了。“这可不是在开玩笑，小姐。你有点可爱，就像我之前认识的某个小鬼一样……”  
他认出我来了？  
好不容易稳下心神的酷拉皮卡被这意义不明的话惊得心头一颤。不过，这也有可能是单纯的调情。如果他真看出来了，就应该直接揭穿自己、嘲讽自己啊，就像之前那样。  
“是吗？我对你提到的那位很感兴趣呢。”鬼使神差的，金发青年这样应答，无疑又把自己向被识破的危险境域推进了一步。可是他想知道“那有点可爱的小鬼”是不是自己，就像是得到心仪对象褒奖的大家闺秀，羞涩又矜持地开始旁敲侧击。库洛洛自然不是酷拉皮卡心仪的，却着实是他心底里绕不过去的。  
“你想知道？可也没什么好讲的。他是我曾经带过的一个新人，非常的优秀，但脾气要多差劲有多差劲。别人竟然还说那小鬼很温柔，莫非是只针对我？”  
“哼，那当然是只针对你。”酷拉皮卡暗自腹诽。那个可爱的小鬼是自己没错了，他本该恶心一阵的，但却没有。一个更有冲击力的评价转移掉了青年的注意力。老领导竟然夸他“优秀”，在青年的印象里，这种事件的概率可是比太阳从西边升起还低。  
“真的没有什么好讲的…”像是要刻意回避这个问题，库洛洛漫不经心地答着，语气听上去竟有些落寞。为了避免对方继续发问，他打开了音响，是布鲁斯忧郁的曲调，湖水般得在车里缓缓荡漾开，不一会儿就溢满了整块狭窄的空间。  
还是和之前一样，尽管在价值观上有众多的冲突，审美情趣却又是难得的雷同呢。  
一声轻不可闻的叹息在酷拉皮卡心中怦然炸响，短瞬得连意识都难以将其捕捉。金发青年仰躺在靠背上试着放松，“在任务执行前自在地消遣一下”，他本是这样考虑的，可音乐声怎么也挤不进脑海。关乎库洛洛的回忆一幕幕地涌上来，让他无法顾及其他。  
正如男人说的那样，酷拉皮卡入这个圈子要比库洛洛晚两年。在自己通过努力被成功提拔之前，他是流星街区的警员，库洛洛是他的第一位顶头上司，而他是库洛洛的第一个“管不动”的兵。两个人从初次见面的时候就“相看两厌”，最凶的时候，库洛洛在会议上直言青年一身“圣人”酸气，不适合做警察；而酷拉皮卡立刻就站起来回怼他是个不通人情、从头渣到尾的冷血怪物。这种剑拔弩张的状态一直持续到某次任务执行结束后。那一次发生了一场不小的意外，两个人的关系表面上虽然愈发恶劣，实际上却有了些微妙的改观。  
“我巡逻，你为什么要跟着，组长这么闲吗？”  
“呵，我倒是想待在屋子里替你写检讨，谁叫你一天不给我添乱就浑身难受。”  
那原本是H市很正常的一天，两个人很正常的照例互怼，一块执行着很正常的巡逻任务。异状发生的突然，一个疑似犯了毒瘾的男人突然拿刀冲进闹市区行凶，没过多久接连刺杀了好几位无辜的路人。在警方接到报警电话后，恰好在附近一带巡逻的两人便被立刻指派到事发现场先行控制。  
他们把歹徒逼到了街角，库洛洛看着酷拉皮卡举枪和男人对峙，虽然保持警惕却没有去插手。事情做到这一步已经解决大半，组长坚信他的组员需要意志上的练习，金发青年一开始的表现也没让他失望。与平日吵架时暴躁易怒的状态不同，现在的他意识清醒、精神集中，端枪的手稳而有力，从内而外都散发出一种威压的气场。总之，全然不像一个新人。  
“偶尔表扬一下他也不是不行。”库洛洛在心底里默默盘算着，却没想到现实立刻就给了自己一个响亮的耳光。  
发了疯的男人投降了，半蹲着收起手中的匕首，刀柄朝向外面，刀口朝向自己。这是一种迷惑性很大的动作，正确的做法应是令其把凶器丢开。这一点，有些带兵经验的组长本以为傻子都能理解，直到他看见酷拉皮卡也和歹徒一起缓缓地放下了自己的武器…  
“你在做什么？！把枪举起来！”被这白痴举动气到肝疼的库洛洛大声命令。然而一切还是晚了，他的话音刚落，一道火线便沿着歹徒的刀柄闪过。金发青年应声倒地，再反应过来时已被子弹射穿了肩胛。  
是匕首枪。虽不能自动上膛连击，却以仿真和低噪闻名。迅速做出判断的库洛洛抬手射击，在对方重新上膛瞄准组员的几秒钟内成功命中，一击爆头。  
酷拉皮卡永远也忘不了那一天。他中弹了，被过大的冲击力扑倒在地上，从未领教过那种疼法的自己眼前一片晕眩。他听见组长在焦急地喊他，又看见歹徒正在给“匕首”上膛瞄准。他以为自己彻底完了，却没成想是那男人的脑门上先开出一朵红白相间的花。在愣神了几秒钟后，金发青年想明白了：是库洛洛救了自己，无论他多么地不愿意承认。  
“他杀了人你不知道吗？为什么把枪放下。”  
酷拉皮卡本可以发自内心地说一句谢谢的。可那家伙竟然黑着脸、居高临下地看着自己，这有点让他受不了。的确，库洛洛现在的表情简直生硬到过分。身为组长的他早就气疯了，却又不肯轻易形于声色，那张忍住不发火的面皮倒还不如发火的好看。  
“凶什么凶。”就不能对伤者和气点......最后半句话，他没好意思说。尽管眼泪已经止不住地淌下来却依旧十分的自尊，酷拉皮卡选择了咬牙闭嘴，只静静地别过头去来表达自己内心的不满。很可惜的是对方并不打算就此放过他。  
“呵，原来你也知道尴尬啊？没关系，你现在的这种心情，我很能理解......”  
苍天作证，如果再有一次机会，库洛洛绝对不会这样用讲风凉话的方式来刺激人。没等男人说完，金发青年的拳头就狠狠地招呼上来。没有被击伤的一侧依旧很有力量，组长的脸被直接揍向了一边。  
“你凭什么这样数落我啊！！！”  
库洛洛看见酷拉皮卡红着眼瞪自己，已全然不像是受了伤的样子。他被一下打蒙，只记得当时围观群众的下巴都要被这突如其来的变故惊掉了......  
之后的事，他们两人都记不太清晰。有点任性的金发孩子早就想通了，组长当时会说那么过分的话，也无非是对自己担心过头而已。他脑子里明白得很，心里却像横了一道坎，怎么也跨不过去。就这样，他们凑凑合合地相处了一年，关系依旧差却没再有大的争执。之后，酷拉皮卡被调到窟卢塔区工作了一年。再往后，酷拉皮卡在窟卢塔当上了组长，有奇犽和自己抬杠，就像自己当年和库洛洛抬杠一样，一晃又是一年。  
三年了啊......  
金发青年回神，发现音乐恰值高潮，便很自然地伸手抹了抹眼角。他想起在自己办公桌的抽屉里，有一张很精致的贺年卡，是库洛洛最近寄来的。那上面只有一行字，“我收回曾经的话，你是个好警察。”  
我当然是个好警察，这还用得着你说。  
金发青年当时故作反感的把卡片塞到抽屉最深处，却不知为何感到一阵烦闷。现在说这些有什么意思呢？难不成还想让我承认：其实你也有点温柔？  
“打住，打住，就此打住！想什么呢，不管对方是不是自己以前的上司、对自己有没有恩。现在，他，是个嫖客。而我，正在扫黄！”轻轻摇了摇自己的脑袋，酷拉皮卡强迫自己重新冷静下来。一曲终了，车子在一家小旅馆前停下。库洛洛走下来，替他拉开了车门。  
现在已是正式开始战斗的时刻了。  
两个人相揽着，跌跌撞撞地攀上扶梯，如胶似漆就像是热恋中的情侣。演戏到这种程度对金发青年来说并不算太困难，可当他们走进预定的房间，库洛洛突然回身把自己摁在了门板上，唇舌在颈侧轻拂，双手在腰胯游走。那一刻，酷拉皮卡承认，他还是止不住地颤抖。  
在暴露自己之前，应该先让他漏出破绽吧？至少...先让他脱光了躺床上？  
如此想罢，他开始主动起来，蹬掉高跟鞋踮脚搂住了对方的脖子，两个人抱在一起一点点地向屋内挪动，一直来到了床边。  
“不行，你放手！”  
库洛洛刚把手指搭在了对方的衣扣，就立刻遭到了拒绝。“必须...你先脱才行，不然不做......”酷拉皮卡攥紧领子支支吾吾地说着，有些窘迫又难为情。气氛突然变得异常尴尬，在僵持了几秒钟后，金发青年见对方久久没有动作，遂狐疑地抬头瞧了瞧，忍不住又是一波暗自吐槽：对嫖客来说，谁先脱衣服这事很重要吗？他也在伪装不成？不脱拉倒，我自己来！  
赌气一般的上前跨出一步，酷拉皮卡凑到了库洛洛身前，双手泄愤似的揪起了他的衣领。一个圆圆的硬硬的东西从领口落到掌心，形状和触感就与自己贴在袖口上的那个发信器类似。一种极其不祥的预感在意识里飘过，他愣神了片刻，脑袋像坏掉的机器般运转不周。只是没等酷拉皮卡偏头去看清那东西究竟是什么，库洛洛突然反剪了他的双手，顺势扑倒在了床上。对方的吻发狠地贴了上来，一下子就堵上了想要惊呼的唇。  
“他在玩真的！他把舌头探进来，把舌头探进来了，把舌头探进来了啊！！！！”酷拉皮卡崩溃地在心底大喊，这种嘴对嘴、舌尖缠着舌尖的活动，无论想多少次都不可能习惯。缺氧的感觉涌上来，他挣扎，却发现库洛洛的力气真的大到吓人，不管自己怎么努力竟也挪动不了分毫。就在金发青年认定自己马上就要憋死的时候，只听砰的一声，房门被人从外面踹开。  
“你眼瞎了，库洛洛！不让你挑人，你非得挑。把人家隔壁区的组长拐过来算怎么回事。脑子进水吗？！”冲进屋来的是流星街区的警员信长。在逗留了几秒钟后又迅速掉头退了出去，还很贴心地把门给带上。他看见自家领导相当强势地压在酷拉皮卡身上接吻，那个黄毛小子可是实打实地在挣扎呢......不是说好了带着录音笔套话就行了吗？这么主动必有他意啊。  
另一方面，突然被组员打断了库洛洛终于幡然醒悟，“酷拉皮卡？”他小心翼翼地放开了对方，试探着询问，脸色竟难得的因为羞愧而通红。  
“你个流氓，快给我滚！！！”金发青年彻底彪起来了。仔细回忆，上级好像是有让两组搭档一起执行任务的习惯。只是双方组长的脾气太臭，不约而同地都选择了不加交流的单独行动，连合作对象是谁都懒得搞清楚......  
房间里最终变得热闹了起来，两组警员齐聚一堂。这边，小杰和小滴正颇有礼貌地互表歉意。“抱歉，我们家组长给你家组长添麻烦了。” “不不不，是我们家组长给你家组长添麻烦了呢。”至于另一边......  
“别拦着我，我要弄死他！”  
雷欧力和奇犽两个死死架住了想要扑上去砍人的酷拉皮卡。“算了吧，酷拉。算了吧，算了吧......”雷欧力一边安抚炸了毛的青年，一边疯狂地向奇犽使眼色。意思莫过于：笑什么笑，没看见组长都气疯了吗？当心他把你和小杰故意调开。  
如“思考者”雕像般坐在床沿的库洛洛表示他现在不愿意抬头见人。在他的身边，为了照顾隔壁组长的情绪，芬克斯正憋着笑装模作样地教训着。“你怎么回事，组长！不是说好了套话吗，怎么还吻上了！”  
“他拿到了我的发信器，我以为要暴露了，这是迫不得已。”男人忍不住开口强调，耍流氓这种罪名真的令他不能接受。尽管自己得知真相后也的确有乐在其中......  
凌晨两点，终于解决完私人问题的两支小队还算友好地告了别。结果到最后，酷拉皮卡和库洛洛两人还是轰轰烈烈地吵了一架。双方现在的心情其实都不太好受，因为这场乌龙，他们没有完成任务。明天没法交差，还少不了一波批评检讨。  
“组长，你是抖M吧?”在回去的路上，信长冷不丁地发问。库洛洛其实很喜欢酷拉皮卡，一直以来都是如此。这是流星街警员们公认的事实。“那个臭屁小子有什么好的？”  
库洛洛没有回答，他走神了，正在考虑问题。酷拉皮卡今天完全没有提到贺年卡的事，那么诚挚的道歉，他不应该没有表示。莫非是没有收到？果真还是亲自送去比较保险，但是首先，他得找个合适的理由。这么说来......  
“我假装付出去的钱，他还没有还我咧！”  
与此同时，在H市的另一个街口，一家生意火爆的大排档门前，酷拉皮卡正在请他的组员们吃宵夜。  
“怎么回事，老大？今天怎么这么大方。”


	2. Chapter 2

今天的鲁西鲁家也有在家暴（短篇完结）  
标题好长  
平心而论，假如！团酷这对可以成为夫妻（大误）的话，估计会很心累吧  
此文轻松向。超腻歪的半架空，团酷交往三年设定，不喜勿入。

（一）  
“这次又是因为什么，亲爱的？至少告诉我理由。”   
被关在卧室门外的库洛洛有点无奈，这种状况在他们同居三年来的时日里非常常见，但是今天，他自认为自己真的很乖。既没有在外面违法犯罪，也没有在家里乱丢藏品，团长实在猜不出自己还做过什么惹对方生气的事。  
“先让我进去，酷拉皮卡。”库洛洛直呼了青年的名字，这算是黄牌警告，也是他即将动粗的前兆。“每次你想找我谈谈的时候，我不都有很认真的在听，没有什么是好好交流解决不了的。现在，停止这种幼稚的行为，把门打开。”  
当团长摆出教训团员的态度来应对时，事情就发展到非打一架不可的地步了。卧室里静悄悄的，连灯都没有开。库洛洛知道里面的家伙在装睡，是诚心要和他硬磕到底。换做平时，他应该采取手段了，正确的流程是把门轰开、冲进去、利落地开战。这看似是暴力但公平的解决方式，但其中的隐晦意思也只有他们两人明白。  
库洛洛不会让酷拉皮卡真的用出“火红眼”，因为那就意味着折寿。为了让决斗符合这个条件，他需要给对方放水。顾及到锁链手极为自尊的高傲性子，在明面上这仍是一对一的较量，可说白了就是团长单方面的在挨打而已。等到金发青年揍痛快了，再认输道歉、听一通教训。第二天早上醒来，两人照旧还是一起过日子。如此“被剥削”的安排，在过去的三年里，蜘蛛本人并没有提出丝毫的异议。自己比爱人年长近十岁，也算老牛吃嫩草，怎么也得付出点代价不是。  
然而，唯独这一次，库洛洛说什么也不肯服软。日子一天天地翻过去，自己惹怒酷拉皮卡的次数也已经越来越少，偶尔被完全宽恕一次又不过分。更何况这一回，他真的什么坏事也没做。  
这样下去不行，再怎么说自己也是攻方，不可以那么没有骨气。  
暗自下定决心，蜘蛛这次要采取一些不同的方式来处理问题。太过傲娇也是病，理应帮爱人好好治疗一下。至少也得让对方态度温柔一次，让他明白自己存在的重要性。  
“我们就到此为止吧，酷拉，天天这样吵架也没有什么意思。”站在门外的团长故作深沉的说了这样一句话，语气低缓悲壮，嘴角却噙着笑。  
呵，想跟我耍小脾气，你还年轻着呐。  
点点灯光从门缝里泄露出来，房间里也传出了窸窸窣窣的声响。很显然，锁链手已经起床了，老老实实地跑过来给自己开门。如此想象着的库洛洛高兴得想要哼歌，也许自己早就应该这样做了。一点都不坦率的家伙，捧太高可不行。  
房门打开了，金发青年面色阴沉地看着他，一句话也不说。  
算了，能跑过来也称得上是进步。没有计较爱人冷淡的反应，男人抬脚就想要进去，只是他的前脚还没有着地，一个大大的包裹就从酷拉皮卡的身后飞了出来，正砸在胸口上，害他跌了一个踉跄。  
“这是你的衣服，已经替你收拾好了。”锁链手倚在门框上居高临下地看着摔趴在地的库洛洛，说罢还恶劣地挑了挑眉，“有本事就滚啊。”  
嗯，像是要玩脱了的节奏。  
万万没有想到对方会如此回应，呆呆地看着行李，团长被呛得说不出话。他忘了，即便早已被被宠得不像样，锁链混蛋也永远都是锁链混蛋，各个方面都是他蜘蛛的克星。库洛洛看见酷拉皮卡已经换上洋洋得意的表情，那家伙知道自己压根就没打算走，正站在那里等着看笑话。不愧是混过黑帮的，是个狠角色。  
道歉？怎么可能！这么一来不真的被他吃得死死的。箭在弦上不得不发。眼一闭，心一横，最终，蜘蛛作出了他这辈子都不会后悔的决定——将计就计，下盘大棋。假装和他分手，看看那个死傲娇还能不能这么淡定。  
如此想罢，男人起身拿起了行李，尽管有些心虚，却依旧装得像模像样：“我走了，今后没人再惹你生气了，要好好照顾自己。”  
库洛洛发现自己这一步可真是走对了。他的话音刚落，酷拉皮卡的神色就瞬间变得僵硬起来，一副不可思议、难以置信的样子。  
开玩笑的吧？  
金发青年依旧倔强地臭着一张脸，实则心里已经慌到不行。只见他狐疑地抬头瞧着爱人，企图从对方身上找出些许伪装的破绽。然而真可惜，锁链手的对象可是hunter X hunter 里最会演的贼。库洛洛已经把行李包背在肩上了，在转身的时候还伸手抹了抹眼泪，一副不愿离开却又不得不离开的悲痛模样。  
“我逼你的喽…不愿走的话，留下来也不是不行……”  
认识到事情的严重性，青年弱弱地改了口。给对方一个台阶下，这是他现阶段所能做出的最大的让步，也丝毫没有反思认错的意思。心里已经有了小算盘的团长自然不肯就范，假装没有听到，库洛洛一个瞬移便挪到了客厅。防盗门哐当一声在身后合上，阻断了自己犹豫着想要反悔的念头，也挡住了酷拉皮卡挥出的锁链。  
“你个人渣给我滚回来！！！”  
被彻底冷落的鲁西鲁夫人终于失态了，出离愤怒的咆哮隔着楼板传出去好远，吓得离家出走的蜘蛛一阵胆寒。

（二）  
“有点惨啊，团长。你这还是净身出户。”  
“那倒没有，其实酷拉有给我收拾行李。”库洛洛无所谓地耸了耸肩。就在不久之前，当家中爱人抡起双刀杀出来的时候，除了扔掉背包能跑多快跑多快，自己也没有什么别的选择了，又不能真的动手打他。  
“可以住在你家吗？你今晚要通宵玩游戏吧，床闲着也是没用。”  
“啊…这当然可以。”还真拿自己不当外人呢，侠客有点无奈，“可是万一酷拉皮卡找过来怎么办？我怎么说。”  
“你最聪明了，随便编个理由骗过去。连门都别让他进。”团长也还在别扭，居然还敢那么气势汹汹的，追上来好言挽留一下就这么难吗？结果害他真的离家出走了。  
没有再说多余的话，库洛洛起身去了卧室。虽说事情的发展还都在他的掌控之下，但把炸毛了的爱人一个人丢在家，多少还是让人感到不踏实。心情烦躁的他现在只希望能什么也不想的睡到天亮，明天一早酷拉皮卡就会颠颠地过来喊他回去，一定会的。蜘蛛熟知锁链手每一种可能的心境，也知道对方能坚持到什么程度。  
只是现在，躺在别人家的床上，库洛洛无论怎么调整姿势都感觉不舒服。他失眠了，翻来覆去地睡不着，与酷拉皮卡的记忆就像幻灯片般一张一张地在脑海中闪过。他们曾经是敌人，交手的经历可以写一部长长的史诗。这样的过去注定他们的相处会异常困难，要比一般的恋人更加小心翼翼、相互忍耐。回顾这三年，库洛洛觉得他们之间的关系还称得上很不错，两个人都非常的努力，自己的忍让自是不必提，酷拉皮卡也不是会无理取闹的人。爱人的每一次教训都会事出有因，只除却今晚的。  
如果他想通了来找我，还是得老老实实地回去。  
考虑一番后，团长觉得自己也没有什么特别大的委屈好讲出来跟酷拉皮卡谈条件的。在打架的时候让着他也是自己乐意做的事，若硬要说有什么不满，那就是在…呃，情事这方面。  
锁链手在做爱的时候，表现得就像是个流氓。这句话倒不是说他有什么特殊癖好，而是太吊儿郎当、懒散懈怠的意思。不出力、不配合、不讲情调、不吱声，总结起来就是除了享受什么也不做。搁被子上一躺就开始装伸腿瞪眼鱼，习惯于等着别人伺候，连衣服都不愿自己脱。辛苦库洛洛平日里让他主动抬下腿都会一脸傲气地嫌累，被弄疼了用脚踹的时候可是比谁都下力气。换做是平常情侣，这表现已经可以被当成性虐待了，也就死皮赖脸的蜘蛛会觉得可以接受。  
明天就乘机说说这件事。哪怕只有一次，团长也想在高潮时听酷拉皮卡坦坦荡荡地说句情话。也许在平时，他们永远也无法达到那种你侬我侬的程度，但至少在一波涌过一波的情热中，偶尔也该承认爱我吧……  
在种种可能会实现和永远也不会实现的无聊想象中，蜘蛛到底还是强迫自己睡过去了，第二天醒来时已经是日上三竿。揉着眼眶走出卧室，果不其然，库洛洛看到了自己意淫了一个晚上的对象。那家伙正捧着茶杯规规矩矩地坐在桌前听侠客讲道理，蔫蔫的像个霜打茄子。鲁西鲁夫人真的很辛苦，他没有睡好，一大清早还到旅团各家遛了一圈，玛琪和富兰克林还算友好，芬飞家和信长、窝金那里简直就是灾难。  
“试着改一下自己的脾气吧，酷拉皮卡。你会做得很好的。”  
当团员这样好言相劝的时候，在一旁默默听着的团长感觉甚是欣慰。侠客向来就非常聪明，在应变力和人际方面也是无可挑剔。他理解库洛洛的那点心思，也当然不会真的编个谎言把酷拉挡在门外。这么一来，向来吃软不吃硬的锁链手竟也没有表示什么反对意见。  
看样子是有得到教训了，出去安慰几句就领回家呗。  
“也别这么闷闷不乐的，你别看团长现在睡得那么沉，其实昨天晚上可伤心了，还难过得哭了呢。”  
嗯…我不是，我没有，侠客你不要闲着没事儿使坏啊。  
听对方这么说，鲁西鲁夫人又立刻来了精神，低垂着的脑袋嗖得一下抬了起来，目光恰好就撞上了躲在门后的库洛洛的。好了，都怪团员多嘴，这次离家出走算是一点效果也没有。毕竟还是在故作成熟，锁链手在伴侣面前向来喜怒形于声色。在因为惊诧而迟钝了几秒钟后，蜘蛛看见自家爱人正在以肉眼可见的速度飞快膨胀。又开始拽起来了，那副了不得的样子就好像在说“果真还是很在乎我吧，快点给我认错”，又踩鼻子上脸。  
道歉啊，团长！我都替你哄好了。侠客在疯狂地使眼色。  
我才不嘞！屌屌的看着就来气！离家出走什么的，库洛洛认定自己是没有兴趣在做第二回了。如果不真的在这次事件中讨到点好处，未免也太吃亏了些。难不成我还会怕吗？自己这么厉害，又不是玩不起。  
“你来做什么？我们不是已经结束了吗，酷拉？”  
“哈，你当我来请你回去吗？我只是想看看你这只丧家犬混成什么模样。”

（三）  
都到这个份上了，酷拉皮卡你还硬撑什么啊！还有团长也是，难得对方都不嫌辛苦地找过来了，还得了便宜卖乖！被夹在两人中间的侠客快要凌乱了，自己辛辛苦苦饶了一早上的口舌，到最后都全被当成了驴肝肺。  
打架可以，别弄坏我家东西啊……眼睁睁地看着金发青年周遭的气场越来越凛冽，侠客生无可恋地看了看库洛洛。那家伙倒是一点也不嫌事大的样子，气定神闲，甚至还有点想笑。  
莫非团长在耍着酷拉皮卡玩？如果真是这样，那未免也太坏了。  
“是，我现在的确和丧家之犬没什么区别。所以，你也该满意了吧，酷拉皮卡。”  
当蜘蛛面色凝重地说出这句话时，原本还斗志昂扬的锁链手宛如遭到重击，蓄势待发的念力也在转瞬间消失的无影无踪。他有些发抖，连捧在手中的茶杯也险些摔落下来。  
“我和你的家族之间的确有很多不愉快，你和我的团员结梁子也不是一天两天。但我们当初义无反顾地在一起的时候，不就已经代表着愿意放下了吗？”男人依旧不依不饶、步步紧逼，“对于你个人，这三年，我想我不欠你的。”  
“库洛洛你……”金发青年的嘴唇动了动，却终没能说出些什么。具现化的锁链出现了，像濒死的毒蛇般扭成一团，叮叮当当地作响，恰到好处地反应出了其主人真实的心境。酷拉皮卡应该是愤怒的，被这番冷冰冰的言论气到想打人，然而委屈和瑟缩占了上风。即便没有抬头，眼尖的侠客也已经看出来了，锁链手的眼眶早已镀上一层绯色。也难怪，若不是有提前察觉到团长“让开，我要开挂了”的架势。这场戏演得还真是毫无破绽。  
“房子和里面的东西全都归你，自己一个人要好好生活。没有我以后自己可更应该控制情绪，再气出什么毛病可就没人照顾你了。”库洛洛走到了房门前，背对着爱人开始交代“后事”。他实际上也并不轻松，恐怕一回头就要反悔、露馅。  
“现在我累了，想一个人生活。”  
如一出俗套的爱情电影，这个时候先来个“韩剧跑”就对了。静静地推门走出去，蜘蛛几乎是在楼门合上的瞬间就一改忧伤、拔腿就遛。酷拉皮卡已经当真，被追上了指定是个死无全尸。单谈这场坏心眼的小把戏，库洛洛真称得上绝顶聪明。但就像每一对婚后三年、热度稍减的平常夫妇一样，“认为对方没有那样在乎自己”是惯常的错误。  
金发青年没有像对方料想的那样叫嚣着追出去，他的脑袋里乱成一坨浆糊，心还在哗啦哗啦地淌血。只听“啪”的一声，在手中摇摆多时的茶杯终于落地了，滚烫的热水溅了酷拉皮卡一身。  
“别伤心，说不定团长只是在逗你玩呢。”侠客有些看不下去。  
这可真的是好过分的玩笑啊……  
“库洛洛！你就是个人渣！！！”鲁西鲁夫人发飙了，只凭念压就震碎了面前的茶几。

夜幕降临，华灯初上。  
团长正在无所事事的轧马路，优哉游哉，神清气爽。他想等到第二天早上再回侠客家去，让酷拉皮卡继续接受一段时间的教育似乎也没什么问题。锁链手欺负起来就是有意思，自己以前怎么就没发现。回忆着自家爱人红着眼眶、气到发抖的样子，讲真，要在当时一点也不难过是不可能的，他自己明白那些话很尖锐也很伤人，可要让酷拉皮卡这种骨灰级傲娇有所反思就非要那样说不可。但等到那阵愧疚的辛酸劲过去后，库洛洛现在心底就剩下俩字：舒坦。  
常言“玩弄他人情感的人都不会有好报应”。这是一句真理，所以当蜘蛛只身一人走在空荡荡的大街上时，一条锁链突然从暗处飞出，一下子就把他拖进了黑黢黢的小巷。束缚中指链缠了上来，勒得人胸口发闷。在一片混乱中，库洛洛看见酷拉皮卡攀了上来，温热的鼻息就落在他的脖颈上。  
这是崩溃了想要杀人灭口？还是受不了了过来偷袭劫色？！  
“我不许！”嘶吼着说出不甘的话，金发青年颤抖着举起了拳头，明晃晃的锁链放大了凑到眼前，团长下意识的瑟缩了一下，咬牙准备接下这充满怒气的一击。然而，随着咣啷一声闷响，他没有感到痛，脸侧的那部分墙壁却擦出了火光。酷拉皮卡把拳头敲进去了，落在冰冷坚实的石头上，那么用力，就像不会有感觉一样。  
“我不许你先踹了我，库洛洛。就算分手，先提出来的人也该是我……”  
有些话只有说出来了，才会真的理解自己有多难过，锁链手现在就是如此。他很高傲，也很要强，但三年的时光在赋予他一些东西的同时，也确实剥去了他的很多锋芒。  
“我是有点自视清高，性格别扭，醋劲很大，喜欢打人，甚至做爱也从不主动……”像是下了莫大的决心，在说这番话时金发青年忍不住哽咽，挂着泪水的睫毛也在不堪重负地翕动，“但是你这个人渣、窃贼！人本来就老还没有正当工作，是凭什么！先不要我！！！”  
抛却最后这番别扭的言论，前面例举的种种，实际上是在道歉吧。库洛洛勾了勾嘴角，不知是该装模作样地反驳，还是直接不厚道地笑出声。  
“你满意了？”  
“……你现在捆着我…我满意什么了……”团长有些莫名其妙。  
“我承认是我很在乎你。这样子你满意了？”  
“真难得……美人儿你这是在表白？向我这种没有正当工作的老人家~”  
“别再拿我寻开心了，库洛洛！”金发青年把脑袋埋在了对方身上，温热的触感一下子便在团长的胸前蔓延开，“已经不能再对你出手了，所以，别真的就结束了……”  
好吧，也许这次是真的过火了。对方似乎没心情和他插科打诨。  
“已经可以了，酷拉。我知道你有多在乎我了。”  
团长意识到那家伙在掉眼泪，把衣服都染湿了一大片。让锁链手哭着讨饶。这应该是他想要的，无论是在两人互相敌对之时，还是在成为恋人之后。现在，这个“夙愿”实现了，库洛洛发现自己没有想象中的那般得意，甚至还很后悔？  
“喂，你听到了吗，锁链混蛋。丢不丢人，居然还哭鼻子。”  
蜘蛛觉得自己有点蠢，就像很久之前认为酷拉皮卡也笨到无可救药一样。既然知道对方的臭屁性格，再让一次又能怎样，倒显得幻影旅团的团长非常小气。  
“把锁链抽走，亲爱的。如果想要抓紧我，就用你自己的双手。”  
安慰归安慰，在这场家庭闹剧结束之前，库洛洛决定，该收的好处还是继续要收，“抱歉让你不安了。但在回家之前，我们先立好今晚的规矩……”  
“用这锁链把自己捆起来，然后大声地，说爱我。”

后记  
团：所以说，你昨晚到底因为什么生气？  
酷：西索说你……  
团：好了，不必说了，我了解了。那个坑团玩意儿……


	3. Chapter 3

有病的架空——半兽  
避雷：半人半兽，蜘蛛X蛇（查过资料后，觉得还是这样设定萌，虽说两只冷血会少很多反差的乐趣），团长的年龄设定比酷拉要小。（如果有萌的点就进吧，是一篇自high文）  
——————————————————  
酷拉皮卡缩进了一个山洞里，露营用的毯子紧紧裹在身上，衣物与盔甲都随意地丢在一边。像这样一丝不挂地躺在野外是极其危险的，可他别无办法。就在几天前，青年应邀前往边陲接受异族族长的挑战，也许是因为太过兴奋（准确的说是愤怒），他错估了自己的生理时间。蜕皮期来得毫无征兆，酷拉皮卡蛇形的下半身痛得厉害，每爬行一寸都像走在刀刃上。  
这种状态下，即便是全窟卢塔族最优秀的战士不得不放弃交战的想法。现在，他隐匿在暗处，蛇尾难耐地扭动摇摆，看上去狼狈又有些难以言喻。酷拉皮卡已经度过很多个蜕皮期了，但如此尴尬的却是头一遭。没有在一旁协助抚慰的同类还是小事，更要命的是，他没有温暖充足的阳光。  
“从前，有一条不喜欢晒太阳的仔蛇，他在自己第一次蜕皮的时候累死了…”回忆着幼时母亲讲给他的睡前故事，金发青年止不住地胡思乱想，即便是吓唬小孩子用的怪谈，能够出现也是有一定依据的。不过，在更多离奇恐怖的想法萌生之前，略带生涩的少年音打断了他。  
“还真是目中无人，丢下对手跑到这里来睡大觉。”  
首先映入眼帘的是长着八条触肢的胸腹。异类的靠近让酷拉皮卡挣扎着抬起头，本能地手指紧张地攥紧了被角。不过在看清来访者的全貌时，他放松下来。那是一只尚未成年的的蜘蛛异族，本该生出头与鳌肢的地方替换成了人类挺立的上半身。金发青年知道，半兽名为库洛洛·鲁西鲁，是幻影新晋任的族长，一副稚气未脱的样子。为了在同胞中树立威信而不自量力地向自己下达了战书。  
这算是什么世道，随便个阿猫阿狗的就敢追着他咬了？金发青年预估了一下实力，尽管状态极差，可如果在这时打起来，自己至多重伤，还绝不至于死亡。  
“滚…出去……”保险起见，酷拉皮卡低声威胁威胁，夹杂着低吟声的警告听上去一点震慑力也没有。好在库洛洛还是听从了，停在几米远的地方观察着。少年似乎并不知道他们实际的武力差距，修长的触足哒哒地敲击着石块，一副兴趣十足、无所畏惧的样子。  
“这是你们窟卢塔的战术吗？”自幼生活在腹地的新任族长鲜少接触异族，库洛洛没见过蛇类蜕皮，只觉得酷拉皮卡的样子就像是在发情。幻影的萨满曾教育他“蛇性本淫”，现在看来此言非虚。在他眼里，那个样貌姣好的家伙正在诱惑他，脱光了衣服上演大尺度戏码。  
“滚出去。”没有理会蜘蛛的提问，金发青年恼怒地重复，亮出了自己的毒牙。  
“这又是什么，欲迎还拒？”库洛洛还没搞清楚状况，绕着圈地审视猎物，不知不觉就贴到了对方身边，“起来堂堂正正地战斗，我很自制，也没成年，运用美色在这里行不通。”  
这一次，年轻族长注意到了酷拉皮卡丢在一边的盔甲，遂用足尖勾过来向对方踢去。只听哐当一声，坚硬的钢铁撞在了蛇腹上，一直在消极回避的酷拉皮卡终于忍不住发起脾气。  
“小崽子眼睛瞎了吗！！！我在蜕皮！”  
骤然拔高的声调把蜘蛛吓了一跳，八条足肢踩着小碎步倏地退了退，迅速地撤回至安全距离。在头脑中回忆片刻后，库洛洛最终弄清了对方的状态，他记起来了，自己确实在某本书上读到过这种奇怪的习性。  
只是…这竟然有这么难受啊……  
族长开始庆幸造物主把他塑成了节肢类。他看见金发青年捂着被撞的地方呼气，连双颊都憋的通红。爬起来恐怕是做不到了，明明自己踢得一点都不重的说。  
“那…我们之间的决斗呢？”  
“你认为我现在还有多余的精力啰？”酷拉皮卡忍不住冷笑，“如果你硬要打，我也有这份觉悟！”  
“别误会。”少年慌忙摇了摇头，他知道乘人之危是不优雅的。  
“可你总不能让我白跑一趟…我能留下来吗？等你处理完……”少年试探着问了问横在地上躺尸的蛇，语气中竟有些莫名的期待。他只需要能证明实力的恶战，如果对方坚持让他走开，自己就立刻离开这个洞穴。但出于好奇，库洛洛希望对方不要赶走他。蜘蛛想看蛇蜕皮就和孩子想看鸡生蛋一样，窥探异种生物的隐私总是件有吸引力的事。更何况，这其中还夹杂着点私人原因……  
“那就闪一边去，我几个小时就好。”  
所以，当酷拉皮卡这样回答时，尽管态度恶劣，却依旧让他愉快地抖了抖绒毛。那副样子真的很蠢，幸好对方也读不懂蜘蛛的肢体语言。又是一阵“哒哒哒”的敲地声，库洛洛爬到了靠近洞口的位置，看似一本正经地观察外界，一只眼睛却一直悄悄瞄着窝在里面的半兽。族长黑色的眸子闪着光，从某种程度上来说，竟比捕猎时的表现还要兴奋。  
金发青年意识到自己被偷窥了，可他不在乎，只装作没有看见。现在快点完事、好应付过这场尴尬的约战才是正办。异族同性的半大崽子，怎么想也不像会吃亏的样子。  
在舒缓了紧张的情绪后，他躬起背，把手探向了自己的尾巴。赤裸的上半身随着这动作从毯子中裸露出来，顺带着还有一截覆盖着鳞片的腰肢——那鳞是青灰的，这一点颇符合库洛洛的审美，也让他有些惊讶。当年，在“欣赏”酷拉皮卡的画像时，他曾认为那厚重盔甲中包裹的是一条“油腻”的黄金蟒。现在看来发色和鳞色似乎并无太大联系。  
“呼…”伴随着粗重的喘息，一张半透明的网状物从胯部分离出来，试图节省时间酷拉皮卡略过放松的步骤直接向下扯了扯那张旧皮，那动作就像是在试图脱掉一只袜子，只不过要费劲很多。紧绷的肌肉让新旧鳞片绞在了一起，在成功推进几厘米后最终卡住不动了。几经试探无果，青年又只好按部就班地从安抚躯体做起。  
异状就出现在这个时刻。  
于窟卢塔的族人来说，这本是再正常不过的动作，可酷拉听见洞口传来“砰”得闷响。库洛洛突然害羞地把头别了过去，过大幅度让他的脑袋狠狠磕在了岩壁上。  
“你在瞧什么，小流氓？”金发青年忍不住调侃。对方被抓现形的样子很是有趣，一副红着脸不知所措的样子。  
“你居然让别人看着你自渎，还真是不知羞耻。”  
哈？这难道不是你自己要偷窥的么？还有......  
“你说我在做什么？自渎？”酷拉皮卡觉得这责备简直莫名其妙。  
“难道不是么，居然在异族面前摆弄自己的…嗯……生殖器官。”库洛洛已经把身体完全偏转过去了，背向着半蛇一本正经地组织答案。他虽不能看清，却可以肯定对方把手伸向了那个部位，千真万确的。  
“臭小子，给我滚过来看清楚。”活了千年的“老”妖精终于不淡定了，此事涉及自尊，还有窟卢塔族的名誉。“在我数到三之前，你要是还站在那里不动，我就自己爬过去了。”  
“一。”  
少年按兵不动。  
“二、三！”  
“行了，我过来了…”在听到半蛇窸窸窣窣的起身的声音后，尽管极不乐意，库洛洛还是磨磨蹭蹭地向洞内挪动，一脸苦大仇深的表情。相比较而言，还是他自己走过去好些。那条风流蛇似乎不介意裸着身子打一架。  
“既然对方愿意露，我还扭捏个什么劲，又不是看不得……”少年现在又重新站回到酷拉皮卡身边。他在心里这样默默地安慰着自己，眼睛却依旧盯着洞顶，愣是不敢低头看那异族一眼。  
无奈，金发青年微微挺背，伸手托住了库洛洛的后脑，五指缠住黑色的发丝猛得向下按。蜘蛛猝不及防地低头，眼睛未来得及阖上，对方的下身毫无征兆地就闯进了视野。  
“别用你那啥的脏爪子碰我！”少年下意识地抵触。  
“你这个变态露…阴……”尚未来得及出口的“癖”字被生生咽了回去，原本理智气壮的蜘蛛现在倒有些不确定了。  
不对，他看到了什么？自己心目中的强者竟然被阉了吗？！  
酷拉皮卡的那里被光滑的鳞裹着，本应如人类一般“突起”的地方空无一物。青灰色下能隐约看出退化的双腿轮廓，向下凹陷着，形成一个暧昧地倒三角形。  
光溜溜地也蛮好看，只是这也太……  
“你不是…雌…性吧……”库洛洛结结巴巴地发问，为什么要把那里割掉的话在嘴边徘徊了几圈，却怎么也说不出口，“你的后宫知道了可怎么办？”  
“嗤，你关心的事还真不少。”看着对方风中凌乱的样子，金发青年忍不住笑出了声。  
“不过我不介意给未成年的小朋友上一节生理课。”这样说罢，酷拉皮卡平躺下来挺腰，原本有些羞耻的姿势被做的慵懒而漫不经心。他把手指抵在那块下陷的区域，一条细小的裂缝出现在指尖，点点浅红泻了出来，却又被青年迅速地掩上。  
年轻的族长现在看明白了，那是一个向里翻的囊袋。  
“现在知道了？蛇的器官藏在里面。”酷拉皮卡长舒一口气，缓缓地把身体重新摆正。缺乏阳光的弊端显露出来了，他感到些许疲惫，动作也略显僵硬。可这并不影响他继续调戏对方，青年见蜘蛛看到发愣，遂轻笑着抬手敲了敲他小腹上的那片铁甲，“比起半蛇，把性器挂在这里的你们才是真正意义上的露阴癖。”  
“你说对不对，库洛洛？”  
酷拉皮卡唤了他的名，这是一种极其危险的挑衅。对一族首领而言，名字就代表种群，是必须拼命守护的标志。可蜘蛛对此没有反应，他走神了，盯着异族的私处发呆。不得不承认，那尾巴真的流畅又漂亮，特别是全新的地方，刚换好的鳞片带着体液，在黑暗中闪着水光。  
鬼使神差地，少年伸出了手。  
“呀啊！！！你在干什么？！”当冰冷坚硬的触感传来时，金发青年忍不住叫出声。库洛洛套着护具的掌心敷上了他的腰胯，还故意压了几下。尚未硬化的表层脆弱得很，酷拉皮卡有些抓狂地拍开了蜘蛛。毫不意外地，他看到被碰的位置有隐约可见的五道淤青。  
“你的萨满没教你吗？别乱动正在蜕皮的蛇，就跟别招惹正在吃饭的狗一样！”这比喻说出口才觉得不恰当，酷拉气疯了，用尾巴尖哐哐地砸着地面泄愤。“你知道你在做什么吗？你想干啥？！”异族人根本理解不了事件的严重性，库洛洛在他腰上按了个小爪印。这处痕迹很有可能消不掉，一直保留到下次换新皮为止。  
我的后宫知道了可怎么办，他现在倒不关心了。那个尴尬的位置和形状，就像自己有在外面“招雏”。  
“滚开，快滚开。”烦躁地摆了摆手，金发青年觉得今天真的是倒霉透顶。自己是哪根弦没搭对才会招呼这个惹事精过来，甚至，退至更靠前的时间点上，他觉得自己应邀出战就是个错误。一个无名小族的年少首领，库洛洛这类家伙的挑衅，当初果断忽略掉就对了。  
“对不起，我只是想摸一下”少年的语气有些慌乱，酷拉皮卡的反应激烈，他没想到会如此严重，便郑重地道了歉。然而青年没有回应，既没说原谅，也没表示不原谅，这让他更加局促不安。“要不要我帮你。”试图弥补自己的错误，蜘蛛小心翼翼地试探。库洛洛认为对方是需要帮忙的，在发过脾气之后，酷拉皮卡趴在一边的石头上喘着粗气，蛇腹一下一下地翕动。  
“我不累，全是被你气的。”  
这回答无疑是在嘴硬，半蛇本来就怕冷，更何况是在非正常状况下。  
洞穴里又恢复了平静，两只半兽谁也没再说话。金发青年自顾自地忙，而库洛洛就在一旁仔仔细细地看。期间，少年曾多次示意想要代劳，可酷拉皮卡爱搭不理的。时间已经过去了很久，整个过程才进行到一半。他的情绪更不稳定，新尾巴上又多了几条故意拉扯导致的血印。  
聪明人都不会选择在这个时候再整什么幺蛾子。但所谓初生牛犊不怕虎。无聊至极的蜘蛛又忍不住问了一个让对方火大的问题，还表现地一脸无害。  
“你真的是窟卢塔族最优秀的战士吗？我从刚进洞的时候就想问了。”  
无形嘲讽最为恐怖，酷拉皮卡觉得自己的心脏都在绞痛，他被怼得说不出话，只愤愤地咬牙，在脑内疯狂地吐槽刷屏：等我忙我一定要你好看，等我忙完一定要你好看，等我忙完一定要你好看！！！  
“喂，你是窟卢塔族最优秀的战士，对吗？”少年还再问，似乎以为他没有听清。  
“谁都有很狼狈的时候，不巧被你碰到了而已……”金发青年试着理直气壮，音量却不可抑制地越来越低，“很意外？”  
“嗯，我一直都很崇拜你来着，前辈和萨满都说你是战神”库洛洛老老实实地回答，“我见过你的画像，那上面的你比实际要强壮很多，连尾巴上都有突起的肌肉，很有力量的样子。”  
少年又瞟了瞟酷拉皮卡的下肢，这个小动作被半蛇尽收眼底。  
“啊…那还真不好意思，让你失望了。”  
“失望倒没有，只是有点惊讶。我还以为你至少和两个成年半兽一样重，这和现实的差距有些大。”  
“是！你的偶像不是那种满身横肉的壮汉，相较于你的想象，他脆弱得很，是一碰就受伤的那种类型，体形和身量都像只雌性一样。这么弱的家伙竟然被崇拜这么长时间，还让你费心劳神地写了战书。对不起，委屈您嘞！”  
“为什么要生气，我又没说这样子不好……你怎么跟个小孩一样？”库洛洛现在有些发懵。酷拉皮卡话里带刺，情商再怎么低也该听出来了。  
金发青年没再吭声，只沮丧地低头瞧着自己的尾巴尖。今天真是丢死人了，再敌人面前狼狈地蜕皮还不说，自己可是被小孩教训成小孩了呢。  
“我觉得你很好看，比画像里的漂亮。尾巴滑溜溜的，表情也没有那么老学究，声音还好听。”  
“嗯，谢谢…”既然不强壮，就只能说好看喽。  
“那敷衍的语气是什么意思。我是听着你的故事长大的，你就不能多少尊重一下我，真没礼貌！”少年着急了，这不是为安慰人而说的话，那是他的真实想法，他希望对方能感受得到。这反应成功地引起了酷拉皮卡的注意，酷拉皮卡看见他气得跳脚，八条足肢都弹起来了，连上面的绒毛都随之一抖一抖的。  
“我本以为能打地都是怪物，直到在一本画册上看见你。虽说全身都被盔甲裹得严严实实，但只看脸就觉得很温柔。我自己主动要读的第一本书就是你的本传，上面说你协助三代目上位，还抵御了外族侵略。还有和我的先辈做交易那段，我可以背给你听。”  
“所以呢？”面对蜘蛛的喋喋不休，酷拉皮卡的回答貌似平淡，可只要仔细观察就不难发现他有些泛红的耳根。  
“我最崇拜你了，想变成你这样，但更想要超越你。能见到你真的很高兴…”库洛洛不知道自己表达清楚了没有。这感觉就和迷弟去见自家爱豆一样，不管对方是不是和影像中的有所区别，也不管对方处在一个什么样的境地里、对自己态度如何，只要能看见就好，只要能看见就非常非常满足了，那些荣耀又不是假的。  
“算了，跟你解释了你也不懂…”如果被对方知道自己常常抱着画像一盯就是几个小时，肯定会被当成变态。最终，少年还是选择有所隐瞒。“总之，还是谢谢你接了我的战书。我没打算赢，就是想和你交手，找个理由来看看真人。”  
“……”哦，原来是脑残粉。  
“我说的可都是实话，我崇拜你，真的。虽说这次见面确实让人尴尬。”  
“……”啊，是我的脑残粉没错了。  
“嗯…你就不打算表示一下吗…谈谈感想什么的……”库洛洛的脸红得像个番茄，那么长的“表白”，他可是毫不犹豫地就说完了，连自己都觉得自己了不起。可酷拉皮卡半点反应都没有，“还是说…你看不起我？”  
“没有，绝对没有。”猛然回神的金发青年连连否认，事实上，他的脸色也没正常到哪里去，“怎么说，我原以为你就是个欠收拾的傻子…”  
原来我像个智障吗…库洛洛嘴角一抽，可看在对方也在犯迷糊的份上，他没有计较。“我承认有些自不量力，但这事真的很蠢吗？族里有不少人都支持我来呢…”  
“蠢透了，孩子。”酷拉皮卡回答地毫不犹豫，“如果我今天没有蜕皮，面对异族族长的邀战，窟卢塔的战士绝不手下留情。我会冲过来，不停地攻击直到你死去，连求饶都没用。这是规矩，和我性格中有没有温柔的一面毫无关系。”  
在上层世界摸爬滚打了这么多时岁，敏锐的蛇妖最终捕捉到了库洛洛陈述中的可疑之处。  
“给小朋友一点忠告，比起看我的本传，多掌握些实际的东西更有用处…多少长点心眼，别那么傲气，也别那么二。”  
“好。”这不是句表扬人的话，可库洛洛还是很愉快地答应了，对这教训甘之如饴。  
“我回去后会好好读书的…”他本想这样答，可没等保证出口，类似于撕裂布帛的“刺啦”声就打断了他。  
“你在干什么？！”少年紧张地惊呼，酷拉皮卡狠狠地扯开了自己的旧鳞，硬生生地把剩余的半张皮拉了下来。新鳞片被掰断了不少，冰冷的蛇血溅在了自己的脸上。  
“送你了，是离别前的礼物。”金发青年把那湿淋淋的东西丢给了蜘蛛，就像是在扔什么无关紧要的东西。他疼得面色惨白，却硬撑着没有皱眉。“回家吧，小鬼，已经很晚了。”  
“你疯了么？”库洛洛终究是没有接过那张蛇皮，他站在原地发抖。这行为简直不可理解，明明刚才，只是轻微的触碰都会让对方抵触。“为什么这样，我可以耐心等你蜕完的，都不好看了…”  
“为什么这样吗？”酷拉皮卡喃喃，发现这个问题自己也很难回答。他应该不缺少崇拜者，也许只是无聊吧。最近几百年都没遇到什么可敬的对手，也没遇见什么有趣的人。  
“别哭，如果你真的喜欢我、崇拜我，就别让我看不起你。”金发青年捧起了少年的脸庞，强迫他抬头看自己的眼睛。自己有多少年不曾这样触碰一个人了，被高供上神坛的酷拉皮卡已经记不明晰。在平日，他连一句不带敬语的话都听不到。  
“尾巴的事，你不用担心，下次蜕皮就会完好如初。你得打起精神回到幻影去，能跑多快就跑多快……”  
库洛洛总是想低头盯自己流血的下肢，这让青年不得不再停下来去摆正少年的脑袋。有冲击力的画面对心智成熟有点好处，但他现在显然有更重要的教育任务。  
“可以先老实听话吗。相信我，如果不够果敢，你的萨满不会是你的萨满，你的族群也将不再是你的族群。”酷拉皮卡欠身拾起那张软塌塌的皮，像带围巾一样套在了库洛洛的脖子上。“如果有人质疑你，就把这东西甩在他的脸上，我保证他们会怕的。”  
“可是我们并没有交战…”  
少年闷闷地回应，眼前一片模糊，他看不清酷拉皮卡的表情却听见那家伙在笑。尽管他觉得这种事真的一点乐趣也没有……

半个月亮高悬在天空，蜘蛛到底还是踏上回幻影的路。他想赖着不走等到天亮，可那条半蛇突然翻脸把他轰出山洞。蜕完皮的青年很快就调整好了状态，一记尾鞭落在库洛洛身上，隔着护甲就敲折了他八条足肢中的一条，恍惚地就像做梦一样。  
我让他讨厌了吗？还是因为别的…少年的心情跌至了低谷，不谙世事的他怎么也想不透被赶走的原因，只能回忆着那时的细节，兀自猜测。这么说来，酷拉皮卡是有留话给自己呢。  
“想和我决斗，你还差得远，族长。好好修炼吧，直到你能斩断我的尾巴或推翻我拥立的领袖。在此之前，我会一直在窟卢塔等你。”  
不管怎么说，那应该算是约定的吧  
那不是玩笑对不对  
如果不是玩笑，我可是真的会再回来灭族的


End file.
